Nutshell
by He23t
Summary: Finn almost kills himself for a misunderstanding


**Well since the success of my first ever Oneshot I will make another one and Don't worry no one will die in this one only a little self harm and near death  
**

**All AT characters belong to their respectful owners**

**Inspired by Alice in Chains - Nutshell**

* * *

_(Finn sadly walks into the tree house hanging his head. Jake was not home as he was trying to buy a gift for Lady for there anniversary and he needs BMO to do it and they already give Finn a birthday present in advance. Finn then heads into his room. kicking his shoes off and lays down on the bead. "Man...why would they hate me...what did I do wrong?" Finn thought as he thinks back hours before ._

**_2 hours earlier_**

_"Leave us alone Finn" PB said coldly as she walks pass Finn in the candy courtyard joining with her with FP and Marceline in an afternoon tea. "why I don't understand?" Finn said confuse. FP then looks at Finn "Look Finn we don't want to waste our time with this meaningless talk with you and please do us all a favor and go away" FP said harshly. Finn then looks at Marceline's direction as she replied with cold-hearted stare to which Finn knows._

_"...but.. it's ..my."_

_"Please Finn's just go away!"PB said as she return to her seat with her company, Finn was left hurt and painful_

_"Fine" Finn said quietly as he turns and walks away to the door he was trying hard not to cry but a single tear was streaking down his cheek he then wipes it off and as he was about to leave he look right over his shoulder to take a last glimpse on his friends as they talk and laugh about there times and some gossip he doesn't know, he then left the castle and walks straight back home._

_"I don't understand! I just" Finn was silently screaming at the top his head as to why they were cold to him for over a week._

_Present time_

_"I guess no one really cares about me." Finn thought as he looks up at the ceiling)_

* * *

_**We chase misprinted lies  
We face the path of time**_

_(he then gets up and picks up picture frame from the top drawer at the side of his bed)_

_**And yet I fight  
And yet I fight  
This battle all alone**_

_(He then looks at the picture of him Marceline, PB and FP on there sweet vacation on the beach)_

_**No one to cry to  
No place to call home**_

_(Tears were streaking down on his face and drips on the picture Finn was sobbing uncontrollably)_

_**Oooh...Oooh...**_  
_**Oooh...Oooh...**_

_(he then gets a sharp dagger in his drawers)_

_**My gift of self is raped**_

_(he then stares at his wrist)_

_**My privacy is raked**_

_(He then slowly slashes his wrist cut by cut)_

_**And yet I find  
And yet I find  
Repeating in my head**_

_(He was by biting his lip as he continues as the numbness sets in and vast amounts of blood is gussying out of his wrist)_

_**If**** I can't be my own  
I'd feel better dead**_

_(He then falls back to his bed dropping the dagger fell to the floor and as his vision slowly fades)_

_**Oooh...Oooh...**_  
_**Oooh...Oooh...**_

_(Finn then closes his eyes accepting his fate)_

* * *

_Unbeknownst to Finn. PB, Marceline and FP were planning a surprise party for Finn today and they were just acting to keep out suspicion of what he may find out later but they don't know is that they had just played with his emotions far enough that It already sealed his fate._

_The surprise party is ready, Everyone was at attendance including Ice king, Cinnamon bun, Banana joe, Party pete and all the OOO princesses all that remains is the birthday boy himself._

_Marceline was on her way to tree house with an umbrella over her head, she was knocking the door many times and still no answer "Come on Finn where are you?" Marceline thought to herself as she looks on a window. everything was silent but Finn was still inside so she floats up in the air and went inside from his bedroom window._

_As she was landing on the floor she saw Finn in his bed not really moving and barely breathing and she went over to wake she saw to here horror a blood soak sheets at his bed._

_"OH NO" Marceline scream as she look on horror of Finn's lifeless body_

_"PLEASE FINN DONT DIE ON ME...Don't...Leave..me" Marceline as she cries as she reach for Finn's neck trying to Find a pulse and she feel it._

_Finn's pulse was faint._

_Taking matters to her own hands she wraps a piece of clothing on Finn's bleeding wrist. After that she grabs him bridal style as she gets her umbrella and flies out to the nearest was breathing but his visions is blurry and his mind failing him_

_"Please Finn stay with me" Marceline pleaded as she storm inside at the candy hospital putting him on a stretcher and scream for the doctors for help._

_Back at the Candy castle hours went by and Finn is not here yet PB began to worry and so does FP as they wait for him until minutes later Marceline burst inside the room and confronts PB and FP. "Hey Marceline where's Finn?" Fp spoke but Marceline just hangs her head_

_"Marceline what happened?" PB said in concern Marceline looks up tears forming in her eyes._

_"Finn..."_

* * *

**_(Time skip 2 weeks later)_**

_Finn lays on his bed alone and sad for he feels so much uneasiness since he's near death experience it left him heavily traumatized and ashamed from his friends and love ones of whom he cares the most in the world. He never get to see them since the incident and he knows to himself that they will hate him forever_

_He shrugs off the thought and tries to get some sleep until he was shook on his bed with a pair of hands he gets up to see a person floating above and a face all too familiar._

_"What the plum is your problem" said Marceline_

_Pb and FP stands in front of Finn waiting for an answer._

_"I'm..sorry I was just so stupid to think that you would all..." Finn tried to say, his head hanging_

_PB walks over to him and sits next to him Fp did the same. "Finn I want to apologize for treating you like this I should have known better" PB said as tears were dropping from her cheeks_

_"I'm sorry to Finn" Fp says as she lean close to his soldier and she cried too._

_Marceline floats over and sets her feet on the floor standing in front of him. she kneels down to Finn's level_

_"I do to" Marceline said sadly as she looks at Finn_

_Finn was still continues to stare on the ground, but slowly looks up to all three of them, his eyes tears up as he puts his hands over them_

_"I'm sorry you guys I was just Misunderstood"_

_"we all do Finn" PB said as he hug him tightly_

_Marceline put a hand on his shoulder " Are you gonna be okay?"_

_Finn sniffles as he wipes his tears away "Yeah...I'm going to be okay, Thanks for the help..."Finn says_

_Marceline Smiles and so did PB and FP_

_FP then turn towards the window and sees a storm outside. "I guess we have to sleep here for a while"_

_PB then gets up to her feet and faces them "what are we going to do in the meantime"_

_Marceline had an evil smile and then whisper something to PB and FP they all blush from what they heard and nod in agreement._

_they all stood up and facing Finn "Finn do you love us?" Marceline spoke softly_

_"uh" Finn couldn't answer_

_"Because we all love each other and you" PB said_

_Finn think for a moment and then finally answers."Yes I love you guys"_

_All three of them smile, walking towards Finn and hugging him_

_"Then we will make this moment you will never forget"_

* * *

**_(Ill let your imagination one wild on this one)_**

**_Hours later_**

_Clothes are all over the floor around Finn's bed. Lying in Finn's bed is Marceline, PB and Fp and between them Finn himself. All four of them are naked and under the blankets on Finn's bed._

_"That was Amazing" Finn said _

_"It was an..Interesting experience" Bubblegum panting_

_"yeah" Fp replied_

_Marceline then grins "you think we could do it again" _

_"OH yeah!" Finn said as they ready for another round._

* * *

**Authors' note: Well that's it and no one has died over this which is a good thing. Anyway I won't be making more Oneshots until the inspiration hits me so here it is.**

**Criticism allowed **


End file.
